Levi's Lovestory
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: Natalya, Hanji's new assistant and Levi have feelings for each other and grow close. But things start to go down hill for the two. Levi has a girlfriend one he actually cares for with dinners, dates, arguments the whole enchilada. And a little surprise for the two soldiers. There's lemons and drabbles left and right & hardcore plot twists. Get read for some serious feels.
1. Persuasion (Lemon)

Natalya was pressed up against the wall by a man with short raven hair. Levi had an arm resting against the wall, above her light coconut colored hair. The man's dark charcoal colored orbs looked down at the female's green orbs that bashfully migrated down to the side. He grimaces noticing her reaction. She felt her heart rate increase and the hallway growing intensively warm.

"Hanji, doesn't deserve to have you on her squad," Levi's free hand guide itself under her chin tilting it up so that she wound look him in the eyes. "Armida you're so well disciplined. I think you need to be in a squad that's much more advanced and monitored by a leader who could use your skills."

Her emerald green orbs locked with Levi's orb as she begins to speak, " As tempting and welcoming as your offer is I have to decline. Hanji needs me to assist her with research, sir."

She placed her hand on his blouse and gently pressed on him hoping that he would do the exact opposite. To be honest she found this man to be rather attractive. She sat next to him during dinner attempting to listen to Hanji's report, which she found difficult. Only because she felt his gaze fall upon her. Even the human Titan shifter Eren pointed it out to her before but she only took it as if he was interested in the reports.

He did his wall famous and well known Tsk. She notices the space between them grow short as he pressed his body against the petite woman. His face only a couple of inches away from hers he was so close she smelled his natural scent. His heated breath against her lips as he whispers in masculine way, "I'm a higher rank than you."

"You're not making this fair," she sighs attempting to sound irritated but she secretly enjoyed his full undivided attention. She ran her hand down his chest filling his build finally letting her arm fall to her side.

"I'll have to persuade you then Natalya Armida." He simply garbed Armida's smooth arm and guides her quickly to the room closes to them.

As soon as the door was closed they were in an empty closet, Levi was already on her before she could react. His teeth grazed against her olive skinned flesh at the nape of her neck. Levi's pink moist muscle left a delicious trail behind that his breath brushed heavily against. Natalya's hands grabbed at his white shirt pulling him closer to her. Press her body against him urging him to touch her. She sighs tilting her head off to the side breathing light soft pants. She could have sworn that his lips form a smirk as he allowed her to guide him. She manages to withhold a moan from escaping her lips. Levi's thin lips trail its way to her's locking them. She eagerly greeted him with a passionate heated kiss, which he greedily devoured. Entering his tongue inside her mouth, Natalya played with his tongue to where in the end Levi pinned her's down and claimed the unexplored territory. He breaks the kiss pulling away from Natalya she arcs her eyebrows clearly confused and frustrated.

"I thought you need to return to Hanji-" She kisses him hard and shuts him up.

Like hell she will! Natalya has been dying to have some intimacy with him since they met. And now would be the perfect time for her to express her hidden feelings for this man. Levi's rough calloused hand began to undo the buttons of her blouse. His cool fingers gently brush against her bare skin as he skillfully removed her white button up. She bit her lip as the cool air in the room bit against her heated skin. Levi was sure taking his sweet time folding the clothes. When he finished he placed them off on the floor. Levi's eye drinks in her figure from her lushes lips, all the down to her nervously curled toes back to her hungry eyes. Natalya impatiently huffs and crosses her arms over her chest from his charcoal eyes.

"You have to disrobe too." She pointed out expecting Levi to do so.

"If you want me that bad then undress me yourself," he smirks waiting.

"That's fine." The brunet didn't have the patience to stripe him.

Natalya wanted to be touched now. She needed to do something that would provoke him to give in. Her green orbs grew dark with desire as she ran her hands slowly over her smooth stomach to her chest squeezing her breasts. Her sweet gentle touch sent delicious vibes to her low region. Natalya let a low moan out that caught the Corporal's attention. Levi watched with hot smolder eyes as she pleased herself by circling her nipples. He felt his khaki pants tighten up under his belt as he watched her. Levi hated losing but most of all he hated being teased just as much. He quickly rid himself of the clothes exposing his body to her. Her green eyes scanned his build. For a short man he had nice definition to his body. What's more impressive about this man was his rod's size. It's very large and stood up prideful demanding every ones attention in this room. No wonder he had a large tent in his pants.

She hums impressed, "Hello Captain."

She found herself being pulled in to an embrace as his arm snaked around her waist. Levi pressed her tiny body up against the wall behind her. His rough calloused hand squeezed her bottom as he pressed her low region to his. She felt his rod press against her stomach. Her body heated up at his touch. He skimmed his hand a little low hoisting up her thigh to part her legs apart. Without her consent he grabbed his large raging bulge and poked his head inside of her wet entrance. She tightens herself up and Levi's rod slide out.

He grabbed his rod once more and forcibly nestled himself inside her wet cavern and growls "I'm going to fuck you senseless for seducing me."

She looked into his lust filled eyes, which held no promises of gentle and tender love making. Natalya swallows and placed a soft warm hand on his hard shoulders. Levi snaps in hard making her yelp Natalya has never felt anything like it in her life. Her walls were being stretched by his large rod. She never felt so full before. Levi had a deep low groan escape his lips as her muscle warped snuggly around his manhood, "If you come without my permission I'll fuck you until you come again."

He snaps back in to her hard as she held back a cry. His rod was very large because whenever he stoked her walls she neared her climax. She swore she could come any second feeling him near her sweet button. She inhales deeply hoping to prevent herself from coming already. He begins to pump himself hard repeatedly. His waist rolled into hers delivering that push and stoke she desired so much. She moans audibly into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder, as Levi fucked her harder and harder with each pump. She inhales his intoxicating aroma. Beads of sweat began to from between their bodies. His hand pressed her bottom hard against his member. Her brown hair bounced around her along with her breasts colliding with his chest. Levi listened carefully to each moan she created. The deeper and faster he went she'd whimper to him it was almost pathetic in his eyes to see her struggle against his size yet he enjoyed feeling dominate. He rolled his hips in to a small deep circular motion.

"Levi…" he felt her pulse once.

"What did I say?" He scolds squeezing her bottom hard and then smacks it.

It was clear to Natalya that he wasn't making this easy for her. She was losing her concentration on not coming, because it was becoming an intense challenge for her not to. It was his techniques that he would use almost as if he was a sex god. Fucking her hard to where she would cling on to him for dear mercy; then his sudden slow change of pace as he pushed further into her.

Levi felt his member beginning to release, warning him that he was preparing to climax soon. The raven hair captain increased his speed in pounding the petite woman. His member violently assaulted her womanhood's secret button. Her toes curled fighting the urge but it was too much. Natalya crys out followed by a heated low moan of ecstasy as she came. Natalya Armida's cry and her walls, that collided against his member, which sent Levi over the edge. Levi hissed through his teeth as he released inside of her, he quickly pulls out and pumps himself hard and fast. Natalya's green eyes watch him fascinated as he rolled his head back coming on her inner tight.

With half-hooded eyes Levi lowers himself down to the closet floor with the woman in his arms. He placed his head on her chest panting exhausted while holding her. Natalya too, warped her arms around the tired captain rubbing his bare back. As the two survey corps soldiers tried to steady their breathing, Levi listening carefully to her heartbeat. It was in sync with his.

Natalya closes her eyes frighten to see his reaction as she inhales deeply and whispers, "I think I'm in love with you…"

She felt Levi lift his head up off her chest. Thin soft lips met hers. Levi gently kissed her as she kissed back softly. He breaks the kiss and looks her in the eyes, his expression softened, "So do I."


	2. Orders

The next day Pitter-patter, Pitter-patter… The harmonic rhythm of rain taps against the glass window. Each droplet filled the single bedroom with soothing noise. In the bedroom was a single twin size bed that was underneath the window. The bed stirred, the rain roused Natalya from her sleep. She groans lightly rubbing sleep from her emerald tired eyes. She felt the familiar soft white wool covering her body and keeping her warm. Natalya looked down at herself she was wearing her white button up and nothing else. Levi must have clothed her when she fell asleep and brought her to a room. The petite woman remembered the grand event that took place last night in the closet with Levi. Wincing she sits up drawing one of her knees close to her. She flushed as the memories began to flow through her brain. The touch and taste of his lips, his strong hands holding her, and the way he looked at her when they finished.

Assisting to distract her mind her room caught her full attention. Her orbs scan the room as if it was foreign to her. This IS her room the same exact one Ewrin had chosen for her to conduct her studies. The wooden desk that was once cluttered with papers everywhere was now clean. All of her work and research of titans were piled neatly in separate piles. Even the blueprints of the weapons, 3D maneuvering gear, and sketches of the human titans were rearranged. They were pinned on the wall, arranged into rows and columns, perfectly aligned side by side. She grew irritated. Why would he touch her research work, if it was already organized to her preferences? An annoyed sigh escapes her lips, "You couldn't turn a blind eye to it." She remembers that he was known to be a clean freak.

Natalya tries to move her legs to get out of bed. She groans feeling a sharp pain between her legs. He defiantly fucked her thoroughly if she couldn't move without hurting. Natalya got up fighting the soreness between her legs as she moved. Walking uncomfortably to her drawers Natalya grabs her uniform that was already prepared ahead of time. The one she prepared for herself from the other day and not Levi. She threw on some night pants and left quickly to the main showers.

Levi was already behind his desk reorganizing old papers for the fourth time this morning. He'd tried different methods of organizing by dates, the time they were brought in to him, and ect. Well, he was trying to follow an order that was given by his commander, which was not to work. He found it very difficult to follow, but orders were orders and he had to do his best to execute the command given. The commander even went so far as to telling everyone in the headquarters not to hand him a single form or else. He placed the pile of neat paper down on the large desk, folding his arms neatly underneath his chin, and placed his chin on the back of his hands. His dark charcoal eyes drifted to his office's window watching the rain.

Levi was running through his memories of what the commander had told him. _Levi was filling out some papers at his desk when a large well built man walked into Levi's office. He had large bushy eyebrows and a solemn look in his cold blue eyes. Levi snapped up from his desk and saluted the blonde masculine man. He too returned a salute. Levi immediately walked over to the corner of his office and grabbed a wooden chair for the commander to sit in. As soon as he finished placing the wooden chair in front of his desk, he sat back down and returned to fill out papers. _

_ "Good grief, Levi when was the last time you went out?" his commander asked._

_ "When I was checking on the crystallized woman and that brat Eren," He answered bluntly._

_ Erwin sighed sitting down on the chair Levi had provided for him. His icy blue eyes watched the corporal write. He was a hard working individual who was capable of completing his duties, but this was ridiculous. Erwin was wrapped up in meetings and whatnot to even notice Levi's hard work. Now that everything has settled down since they captured the spy, he decided to send some of the troops home to for a little R and R. The man with blue eyes, ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Levi placed his pen down, looking up at the man's face, and tried to read the commander's expression._

_ "What is it?" He pondered._

_ "Levi… You've been working nonstop. Now that we have captured the female spy- Why don't you meet a woman and if you want settle down? Have a family or maybe go out for a drink take a break…" Erwin mused scratching his chin._

_ Levi simply scoffed picking up the pen and returned to filling out the forms underneath him. "Now why would I do something that foolish? I'm in the survey corps. I am a soldier. I know that sooner or later I'll die either by slaying titans or by one of those selfish repulsive pigs we waste time protecting. Why would I want to put my family through all that hell?" He paused as if to reconsider the thought, "No, I'm not interested in that kind of nonsense." _

_Levi did have a valid point but to the commander's surprise, Levi did actually give it some thought at one point or another, to come up with an answer like that. Levi was one of Erwin's valued soldiers and he didn't want him to be over worked, "I want you to take a break from working at least… no more forms until I say so."_

"_So you want me to just watch the boy, then?" He asked._

"_Of course. Hanji and the new researcher will be working on Eren so I need you to keep an eye on him in case he loses control during their experiments."_

_Levi nodded agreeing, "Yes, sir."_

Thinking about the other night that he had with Hanji's lab assistant; the corner of his thin lips twitched with content. Normally, he wouldn't take interest in the women here. It's was just inappropriate and a waste of time to him. And of course he had a reputation to up hold in the survey corps. Ever since Levi ran into the petite woman he couldn't take his mind off of her. He had never met a woman that attentive and well-composed before. For humanity's sakes he had never felt that way for anyone. He was really doubtful of how long he could have lasted without defying the rules and making physical contact with her. Thankfully the commander gave Levi a break from paperwork and suggested meeting a woman. For that he was grateful. He stands up from his chair remembering that he had to monitor Eren today at Hanji's Laboratory and leaves immediately wishing to see her assistant again.


	3. Needles

Footsteps echo down the hallway as the petite woman navigates to the research room. Natalya had finished taking a shower. Her light coconut hued hair was French braided neatly around her cranium into a tight bun. She wore her fresh cleaned white blouse, with her tan jacket, and khaki pants. While approaching the door she hears other footsteps coming for the opposite direction. She stops and turns to the right, now standing in front of the laboratory's wooden entrance. Her emerald eyes flicker to the side seeing a silhouette form coming toward her. Now in clear view, she notices that the person walking her way was a young man. Short dark brown hair as if it was the color of the earth's wet soil. His odd combination of green with blue orbs met hers. Saluting the little woman in front of him, he stops in his tracks and snaps to attention. "

Eren Jaegar, good morning." She greets saluting him. "

Armida, you wanted to see me today." He states looking forward not breaking his pose with his right fist over his chest.

"Thank you for coming." She waves her hands at him to ease up, "Please come with me."

She was just about to open the door; when suddenly it flew wide open. Now standing in front of her was a spectacle wearing woman. Before Natalya could even react, she was pulled into a tight bone crushing embrace. Squeezing the oxygen from her lungs the woman with brunet hair wails, "Where have you been?! Lya, I have been worried sick about you."

"H-hanji- you're being over dramatic…" She struggles fighting to break her grip to fill her lungs up with air.

"Hanji! You're going to suffocate her." Eren yelled obviously worried for the victimized researcher. After a long moment of embracing her, Hanji releases Armida. Natalya gasps breathing hard welcoming the fresh oxygen into her lungs. Wearing a cheerful expression Hanji welcomes the two individuals in to the laboratory.

"Come on, Jaegar! I'd like to get started on Lya's theory as soon as possible."

The room was definitely prepared. There was a leather chair positioned in the center of the room, draped at it sides were restraining belts. Standing at the side of the chair was a small table that held their equipment; Equipment such as a metallic scalpel, needles, and a pair of black rubber gloves. Natalya eyes drifted to the teenager beside her. Eren looks intense; he eyes were set on the silver table.

"Why is there a scalpel?" Natalya asks giving Hanji a quizzical look.

"I was hoping to throw in a little dissecting." Hanji grins walking quickly to the table. Collecting the scalpel, Hanji placed it out of Eren's sight.

Natalya gives Eren a reassuring smile, "All I'm going to do is take a blood sample from you and some measurements. I'd like to see if there are any abnormalities in your blood system that we could study."

"S-sure…" Eren nods not looking too convinced.

"I need you to take off your jacket and shirt for her." The tall woman orders and walks over to the large wooden desk to collect a clipboard. Eren removes his jacket and holds it up, unsure of where to place it. "

You can give it to me," Natalya held out her arms taking the jacket from him.

Eren begins to slowly unbutton his shirt. The wooden door behind them swings open.

"Hey! You're here, Levi." Hanji lilts.

Eren tenses up as he turns to look at his captain. Natalya calmly mirrored Eren's movement as her own. The raven haired man wore an expressionless mask as he studies the members in front of him. Eren had one button to go before his top half was fully undressed. Natalya was holding his jacket in her arms waiting to take the other cloth.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Levi audaciously grumbled through his clenched teeth.

Natalya speaks, unbothered by his tone, "Research. What does it look like?"

Eren takes off his shirt and Natalya collects it from him and placing it off in the bookshelf nearby. Levi watches intently, making himself comfortable by leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed.

Natalya gestures Eren to sit in the chair and tries to comfort him, "Please try to relax." He takes a sit in the cold hard leather chair.

"If you panic and lose control, the whole building will crush us before I can get the opportunity to kill you," Levi cautioned.

Natalya's green eyes darted to the short man in disbelief, "Sir, I need Jeagar to relax, not tense up his muscles."

"Just use a thicker needle, Lya." Hanji said nonchalantly, "I'm sure we could make use for those extra blood cells."

"I second that in motion." Levi haughtily inquires.

The short woman bits her tongue and tends to Eren. After picking up a needle from the stainless steel top, Natalya gently grabs a hold of Eren's arm. Massaging his arm she feels how tense he is she tries to calm him, "This won't hurt at all, trust me."

"It'll be painful." Levi comments.

"Could you please stop antagonizing him?" Natalya snaps, "You're making this difficult than it needs to be."

"I was trying to help you, Armida." He said drily.

She caught him using her last name. So he is pissed? Natalya shrugs it off for now; she'll have to ask him what his issue was, later. She trained her eyes back to Eren's arm taking it in her hand. She studies his arm looking for a vain to penetrate. Once she found the vain she was looking for, she immediately penetrates his epidermis with the thin tip sharp. Eren doesn't squirm or wiggle he is a still as a log on the forest floor. He breathes quietly not looking at the needle. She withdraws the needle; a small amount of blood quickly begins to surface his flesh. Hanji walks up behind Natalya taking the blood sample from her.

"Thanks, Lya."

"I take it you had a bad experience with needles?" She ponders to Eren who nods meekly. Natalya turns to the metal table and retrieves a cotton balls and a white bandage warp. She places the cotton ball against his small harmless wound. Then she wraps the white bandage snug against his arm to hold the cotton.

"Well you're done for that part." She flashes him a smile as she pats Eren's shoulder.

"I'm going to run this under the microscope, Lya. I think I can do without the measurements. You can get dressed now Eren..."The woman with the messy bun begins to get absorbed into her work. Eren dressed up fast awaiting further orders from the others.

"Hanji do you need me for anything else?" Natalya asked.

"No, not right now…" Hanji mutters placing the sample of blood on to a pastry dish.

"Am I allowed to leave then?" The young assistant asks. "I'll send for when I need you…" The tall woman trails off working away.

"Excellent, I have an urgent matter to discuss with her." Levi said leaving the room while Natalya quickly tidies the equipment. Eren quickly trails after Levi. As the two gentlemen were further down the hallway Levi stops abruptly in his tracks.

"The kitchen needs to be spotless and the floor needs to be polished." Levi informs Eren, "I will not tolerate anything less. Do I make myself clear?"

Eren manages to withhold a groan and nods, "Captain."

"You're dismissed." He orders. Eren left without a word of protest knowing that Levi had zero tolerance and would knock him senseless if he were to complain. After Eren leaves Levi hears footsteps approaching behind him.


	4. Books

"May I ask what's wrong?" a quizzical tone asked.

Levi about faces and examines the woman standing before him. Her forest green eyes held irritation and curiosity. Natalya placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

"Nothing," He grumbles, and begins reading her expressions.

Natalya looks down at his boots feeling her face heat up. His gray orbs notices her face's light shade of pink. She wills herself to look the onyx haired man in the eyes. When their eyes lock she felt butterflies assault her stomach making her feel uneasy. Levi smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Levi directs to her, knowing the answer.

"I- I'm just… thinking" She stammers.

A look of amusement appears on his face as he pressed her on to explain, "About?"

Natalya was tongue tied unsure of how to answer him. He only asked a simple question. She was a genius who studies titans and was quick to come up with an answer. It was just one word he asked her and yet the little woman had a difficult time answering him. Instead she relied on her body to express what she felt. Natalya dared her body to act. Taking a step forward to Levi; Natalya's heart pounds hard against her ribcage. She pointed her index finger at him! She couldn't get herself to hug this hot mess standing before her.

"You were jealous of Jaeger." She lilts.

"Of Jaeger?" He grimaces at her accusation and clicks his tongue annoyed, "Please." Taking a step away from him she fans herself hands and comments, "I was getting all hot and bothered standing next to him."

Levi narrows his eyes his on her, "Then I'll personally help you to a cold shower, then."

"I'm alright." She beams smiling, "I'm glad you got jealous I feel special, really."

"You're ridiculous." He sighs annoyed running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I need to go to the library," she tells him realizing that she had to look in to something, "I guess I'll see you soon?"

Levi retorts, "Well thank you, for inviting me."

"Feel free to accompany me if you want," Natalya said after his sarcastic remark.

The duo arrived in the library. Natalya lips formed into a soft smile as she admired the room in awe. Wooden bookshelves stand tall like the trees surrounding the castle. Books were compacted in to the space provide by the shelf. Sitting frozen in time, the books and large shelves collected dust that accumulated over time. Three wooden tables were in the center of the extraordinary labyrinthine. A large rectangular table was located in the dead center of the room. While surrounding it were two round wooden small tables.

The windows, which were in the stone walls, were cascading with water from the storm outside. The black candle holders that were mended on to the walls held up white melting candles. The lighting in the room was warm and welcoming. The air was damp and yet comforting. Levi navigates himself to the circular table on the far left the room, closest to the wall with the windows. The chair groans as if it were being roused from sleep when Levi moves it. The man with the dull bored expression in his grey eyes sits in the chair reclining back. He crosses his arms over his chest. He closes his eyes as if he was lost in deep concentration.

Natalya waltz down each aisle collecting books, similar to a chipmunk collecting seeds. Pulling out books from the first shelf she encounters, a pair of large thick spine books, and places them on the table were the captain sat resting. She returns to the hunt for more books. Coming back with large stacks and she kept placing them on the wooden table. When, finally she stops deciding that she would have enough books to keep her busy for a couple of hours. Natalya takes the first book from the pile, examining it under her whimsical gaze. Levi opens his eyes watching the assistant flip through the book's pages every fifteen seconds. He was surprised by how absorbed she was in these books that told tales of mankind and titans. She'd grab another book comparing information in it with a different textbook. And then closes it when she was done reading it.

Natalya was about to reach for another book; when Levi spoke up disrupting her from her enchanted trance, "Why do you have such an interest in those fucking giants?"

Surprised by his sudden question Natalya pauses to sort out an answer for him, "My father was in the surveys corps,"

"I know," He confirms, not telling her that he had read her files, he just wanted to hear it from her perspective.

"He used to visit us when he was given an opportunity to. He'd help mother at home with the chores as if he had never left, played with my sister and as for me… I asked him to train me. I wanted to be like him." She pauses smiling at the fond memories and continues, "Knowing how I felt about the Survey Corps, father trained me in secret. At dinner or lunch he'd tell his tales with working in the high ranks, slaying titans, and the aftermath. But all of that stopped abruptly, when a man came home on a late evening telling my mother that he was dead."

"It happens…" He admits, pondering about looking into her father's file.

"Is it selfish that I want revenge? Is it wrong that I want to erase their existence?" She whispers entreated, after the thunder roared. He was taken aback by her response. Levi concluded for the most part that she wasn't obsessed with titans like Hanji, which was a huge relief for him. She just wanted revenge for her father's death like many other people here in the survey corps, who lost loved ones. Natalya's eye held sadness in them as she recalled her last moments with her father.

"You father's death wasn't in vain." He justified soothingly to her as he got up from the chair, moving to her flank, "Now that you're with us. With me. Humanity will have a chance."

A strike, of lighting, aluminates the entire room up. Levi reaches out taking a hold of Natalya's arm and yanks her in into his chest. "Be strong." He encourages squeezing her close.

She fought with all her might to hold back the tears and she did. Levi sighs and his soft warm lips peck her forehead. She was surprised that he actually tried to comfort her despite his cold exterior. She inhales deeply taking in his scent giving into his method of affection. As he holds her, they both stand in silence listening to the storm.


	5. Fear

It was late now, as Natalya trailed back to her room worn out. She had a blazing headache that would not ease up enough for her to relax. Natalya had stumbled over her boots quite a few times, because she was dragging them as she walked. She was mentally exhausted and pooped out. The researcher opens her door and walks through it sluggishly shutting the door close behind her. Dropping to the wooden floor on her bottom she begins to untie her boots. Kicking them off when she was finished untying the laces, she began to work on her belt now by undoing the buckle. The tired woman stands up and shimmies out of her khaki pants and kicks them off leaving them behind on the floor. Natalya shrugs out of her tan jacket leaving it with the other abandoned clothes.

She walks pass her desk and wall of papers walking sluggishly to her bed. The window above her bed presented a view of the smoky colored sky. Her eyes grew dark as her stomach twists into a knot. The silhouettes' of the giant trees outside her window mocked Natalya by taking shapes and forming them into titans. She pales rapidly grabbing the white curtains with shaky hands and covers the disturbing scene. She crawls in bed quickly, as if she was a child who had just seen a ghost. She curls up into a tight ball and tries to sleep.

An hour passes still Natalya had difficulties sleeping this time because of the rain. As each droplet rasped against her window, her mind went wild. She imagines a hideous titan outside her window with long jagged nails tapping on her window. With dark crimson fresh blood running down its chin. Waiting for the perfect opportunity smash its hand through the window and take her. Every time lighting would strike figures would take shape in her room torturing her.

Natalya didn't hear the door open, close, nor lock because she was so terrified. A dark figure moves through her room and comes across crumpled khaki trousers. The silhouette picks it up and folds it neatly. Continuing to walk stealthily to her bed the shadow picked a pair of boots up. The shadow places the trouser and boots on top of the wooden dresser. The figure was beside her bed as the floor creaks giving away his position.

Natalya sits straight up her mouth wide open to scream. But before the frighten woman could shriek bloody murder. The figure leaps over her, while a strong firm masculine hand slaps her mouth shut, hard holding back her screech. Natalya shook violently as her nails tore at the hand that clasped her mouth.

"Fuck! Natalya, it's me," promulgates Levi while fending off her talons with his other arm.

Natalya jerks her mouth and chin from his grasp. She vociferates with wide eyes and pouring tears, "Levi what the fuck?"

He gave her an apologetic look, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Levi rubs his injured arm impressed that she picked up a fight with him. Natalya could have sworn that at moment her heart would have ripped through her chest. Natalya threw herself at Levi burrowing her face into his white button up. Levi falls backwards against the soft cushion letting her cry on him.

"Stay here!" she weeps, clinging on to him.

Levi sat up against the bed's head reclined with the woman on him. His white shirt which was once drenched with tears and snot was now dry. Levi managed to settle Natalya down, to where she finally drifted off to sleep. He knew that she was still troubled, for humanity's sake she didn't cry after telling her sad tale today. As usual his instincts were right. His grey eyes fell upon her as he watched Natalya breathe deeply as she slept. Levi tries to fight sleep. His grey eyes were half hooded and his lids grew heavier. Levi yawns finally giving in to the dreamless sleep.

Natalya couldn't sleep alone anymore after that night. For the next couple of weeks, Levi made it a frequent habit late at night to lay in bed with Natalya. Then Captain one day made up his mind, to move all of her stuff into his quarters. He decided that it was time for them to take it to the next level; and that he had enough of waking up with a stiff back. Thus, making it easier for the two lovers to rest in a larger bed than a twins' size.

At lunch Natalya usually sat next to the captain. Not that anyone in the dining room seem to mind. They mostly discussed about strategic training and topics relevant to the survey corps. Hanji would always make she that there was a seat reserved to sit next to her favorite assistant; to talk about her beloved titans Bean and Sonny. Once Eren had accidently sat next to Natalya, Levi was going to chasten Eren with some hardcore training and a mouth full of insults, because of his seating choice. Fortunately, for Natalya Hanji had beaten Levi to the punch. Hanji features darken with a wild look in her eyes. She brought up her curiosity of cutting Eren open to see what the contents of food were like inside a titan. He got up quickly and sat next to Mikasa. This meant that Levi wouldn't scold Natalya for lacking the initiative of asking him to leave.

It didn't take long for Hanji to figure out their secret. She went to drop off some papers for Natalya to analysis. The tall brunet woman knocked on her door a few times. Then finally when no one answered, she forced the wooden door open only find Natalya nowhere and the room vacant. As she franticly searched the headquarters for the missing assistant she finally found Natalya, who was with none other than Levi. On a very late evening the two lovebirds, were walking to his quarters exchanging soft whispers with one another. Hanji was baffled with what she saw. Hanji had never seen the captain look so at peace before, talking quietly to the assistant who'd occasionally tease and laugh. At one point she wasn't even sure if her eyes were deceiving her. She saw Levi reaching out to tuck a stand of her hair behind her ear. Hanji felt hurt that Natalya didn't tell her anything about this. The after that discovery she wickedly guilt tripped Natalya to tell her everything the following day.


	6. Preparation

This evening, Natalya is working with Hanji jolting down some notes on a large wooden desk. The desk held Hanji's and Natalya's collaboration along with glass test tubes holding liquids in them. Sitting next to Natalya, on the desk was a small plate of wheat bread. The petite woman stops writing and places her pencil down. Taking the bread in her possession, she nibbles on the brown loaf. She listens attentively to Hanji's theories and lectures while eating. Hanji finally stops talks and walks over to Natalya getting a glass of water from the desk.

Natalya suddenly sighs, which captures Hanji's attention.

"Lya, is everything all right?" Hanji asks.

"No." She answers placing the eaten bread on the plate.

Hanji lips forms into a teasing smile when she asks "May I make an educated guess?"

Natalya nods.

"Is it about Levi?" Hanji grins.

Natalya nods again and disseminates her troubles to the head researcher, "The Commander has Levi working to the bone, now. It's been awhile since we lasted talked. I mean he comes in late to the room and crashes, then at the wake of dawn he's gone."

"Hmm, I can see why that's worrisome to you." Hanji muses while walking over to her.

Natalya groans picking up the beard again to munch on. Her brown brows arc frustrated as she chews on the bread.

"He takes his work very serious, you know."

"He's making me worry." She takes a large bite finally finishing the bread.

"I know I've been watching you eat beard for about a week now," Hanji notes audibly to Natalya. "You're giving yourself anxiety."

"I can't help it!" She laughs raising her hands up midway, "The villager's added something to this beard making it so addictive."

"I haven't noticed." Hanji shrugs taking another sip out of the glass and returns it to the table, to continue on with the lecture.

It was late now and almost time for supper. Levi was in his office finishing up on paper work as fast as he could. Levi's eyes flicker to the clock pondering whether or not if he should leave now. It was almost 8 o'clock. It wasn't like the paperwork was going anywhere. No one in the Survey corps would be a fool to walk in here and take it. His eyes migrate to his office's window looking at the moon outside. The luminous orb in the sky was at its fullest. He smirks finally deciding that this would be a beautiful night to share with Natalya.

Levi leaves his office taking long quick strides down the grey stone hallway. The man turns to a stair case heading down the steps. He was on the next floor below were the dining room and kitchen were located. Walking into the large entrance to the dinner room, there were many of the other members chatted amongst each other. Some spoke about training others spoke about their day. When the captain walks pass each person they would stop talking and look at him. He ignores them; his annoyed steel gaze was set on the kitchen. As soon as Levi stepped into the other room, the dining room returns to life.

Stepping in to the kitchen now he marches towards the wooden counter. Sitting on top of the counter were stacked plates; that were left out for the next member to use. He takes two plates into his possession and moves down to the large stove. Large black metallic pots and a large pan sat on the heated stove waiting to serve. Two pots held mashed potatoes. One was half full and the other was empty. Levi placed a scoop of mashed potatoes on to the two plates. Thinly sliced meats of sausage lay on the black pan still warm next to the large pots. He takes four slices of the meat, while using a fork, and places two on each plate. Levi examines the plates under his punctual grey eyes. He wasn't satisfied with the meal. There's an item missing. He grabs two rolls of wheat bread adding one to each plate. He hums pleased and leaves the kitchen heading to the library.

When Levi arrives at Library it was completely deserted. The bookshelves stood tall like usual. The room was quite. His heels clicked against the floor as he walked through the maze. Finally finding the small wooden circular table that he sat at from a few weeks ago, he placed the two plates down on it. From removing the extra chairs that were unnecessary for the table, he left behind two chairs. He opens the large arc window frame. A cool breeze greets him and ruffles his hair. Slowly creeping in to the room as if it were shy, the moon's ray shines on the table, and gives the table an alluring appeal.

Levi frowns still not pleased with what he had. His dark charcoal eyes wander around the room. The candles glowed sitting on their wielded holder. Levi's eyes were drawn to the attractive glow it produced. He moves towards the wall and stands underneath the candle. He grimace displeased. The candles were just out of reach placed near the top of the room. Dragging a chair to a wall he climbs it and reaches out extending his arm and hand. He takes a white lite candle without its holder. He carefully moves down the chair, taking great of care not extinguishing the little flame. He places the candle in the center on the table. The corner of his thin lips revealed a coy smirk as he leaves the bookroom.

Natalya and Hanji were getting ready to leave for supper when Levi showed up coolly composed. Natalya finishes placing papers in a file, and left the papers on top of the desk. The petite woman walks to her squad leader's flank. His gaze flickers between the two women. Hanji gave him a quizzical expression, and arches a brow brown towards him gesturing him to talk.

"Hanji, I'm taking Natalya." He claimed greedily taking a step towards his love.

Hanji quickly links her arm with Natalya's to protest, "What? I wanted to discuss more important matters with her. She's in my squad not yours."

"I have more pressing matters that need to be addressed with her." Levi eyes narrowed on to her.

Natalya turns to look at her higher up, with green pleading eyes.

"Fine, she's all yours." Hanji said winking at Natalya. Hanji unlinks her arm and pushes her to the corporal. The tall woman leaves giving them a small wave.

Levi grabs the olive hued hand and yanks her along with him. Natalya kept up with the corporal, wondering what was so urgent for him to behave like this. Levi didn't bother to ask her how her shitty day went. His grip was firm and secure. Their heels clicked out of sync his pace was slightly faster than hers. He suddenly stops in his tracks Natalya stops with him. Releasing her hand Levi walks through the entrance of the library without her. Natalya follows behind him a few paces later.


	7. Wine

She strays not too far from Levi letting him lead the way. The room was almost dark, but Natalya's eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

There by the window was the small circular wooden table that is glowing under the moons touch. Levi held a chair out for her as she stares in awe. The large window was open the ghost white curtains which flowed around the waiting Levi. On the table she saw two plates with mashed potatoes, bread, and thin meat slices. Standing and welcoming her at the center on the table is small candle. Her green eyes examine the raven haired man standing in front of her. Levi had actually taken the time to do this for her.

"If you don't sit your ass down," He said impatiently ushering her, "I'll leave you to dine by yourself."

She sat in the chair as he pushes her in. She looks at him with eyes filled with admiration as she sweetly smiles and says, "Thank you."

Dropping his well-developed façade, for a split second, Levi blinks at her caught off guard by her charm. Natalya was truly beautiful when she grinned at him the moon even made her smile more radiant. Her green eyes were filled with what he admires, craves, and desires so much from this woman. Love. Levi then quickly redraws his cold exterior mask and walks away without a reply.

Natalya amused watches the corporal leave. Her green eyes were draw to the small candle in the center of the table. The golden little flame was tickled by a friendly breeze. Her eyes drifted down to the meal. She noticed that the mashed potatoes were not touching the bread nor meat on the plate. Wow, he was very particular about setting up their dish. Hearing foots steps return to the area; she turns to see Levi with objects in his possession. He returns with a dark green bottle, and two glasses that each held a pair of forks and knives.

"The commander gave me this bottle of wine from a while back," he said as he places the wine glasses near her. The short man removes the forks and knives from them, and places a pair of each next to her plate and to his.

"Did he now?" She queries intrigued "I wonder how he got it."

"He said he got it from an old drunk that works with the king," He muses opening the bottle of wine effortlessly with his bare callous hands. Levi grey eyes watches Natalya as he tilts the bottle and pours the dark velvet liquid into her cup.

"Ah, as a gift."

He stops pouring when he hears the cup make a different pitch, signifying that it was almost full. "Yes, have you ever had wine?"

"No, I have not, but I've heard of it from my father." She informs him.

He pours the delightful liquid into his cup now, "Then this will be your first time drinking wine? That's a rare treat to come by."

Natalya was unsure of his comment about the rare treat. She ponders that perhaps it was a first to drink with him that he'll enjoy. Or perhaps it was a rare treat to drink wine. Whatever the case was she still hoped that they would enjoy it together. Once Levi finishes making himself a glass, he places the bottle down near the center of the table, and sits in the wooden chair across from his lover. Natalya grins picking up the cup with her right hand and twirls the liquid in the cup. While examining the velvet liquid contents the petite woman raises the glass to her lips and smell the welcoming aroma. Levi lazily held his cup out in the air towards her. His grey eyes fell on her ushering her to follow his lead. Natalya held her cup out to the captain.

"Cheers." He toasted, "to us surviving this shithole."

Natalya laughs lightly her lips curve to one side agreeing with his remark, "And also to us."

Levi and Natalya both drank out of their glass cups. Natalya grimace at the taste of the wine. It was bitter yet it warmed her throat as it traveled down to her stomach. She places the cup down and begins to eat her meal. She takes a few bites out of the potatoes and several bites out of the bread. As the woman reaches out to get another sip of the wine nausea takes place in her stomach; telling her not to drink the wine, but to continue eating.

Levi shallows the piece of meat that was on his fork and places it on his plate. He sets his gaze on the woman with the French braided hair eating.

"Armida," he calls for her attention.

Green eyes snap up and lock on his dark grey gaze as she licks her lips clean of potato. She didn't notice the corner of his lip twitch as he quickly suppressed the dark suggestive smirk.

"It's been a while, since we last spent time together like this hasn't it?" He ponders.

"Yes, it has." She replies, "It's been almost a few weeks since we last…"

"Fucked?" he said bluntly finishing her sentence. Natalya looks down in her lap awkwardly. Amused he watches her face turn to a light flush color of pink.

"I meant since we last spoke. You know spend time in each other's presence."

Levi clicks his tongue annoyed that she was keeping track of time. "I understand…"

"Although, I appreciate what you did tonight." She attempts to comfort the bittersweet captain who was scowling.

Levi groans under his breath, "You're making me feel like I have a low sexual drive for you."

"What?" She stares at him in bewilderment. The wall's deadliest man; the one who could kill titans in a blink of an eye. The man who beat the living fuck out of Eren in the middle of the court was sitting in front of her. And Levi just confessed he feels that he has a low sex drive. She bursts into tears and laughs right before him.

Feeling offended Levi narrows his eyes on to her. He growls through his pearl white clenched teeth, "What are you laughing at?"

She wipes a tear away from her eyes with an index, "You and I both know that's not true. The first time we screwed was amazing. I couldn't walk right in the morning thanks to you. I wish we could do that more often."

"And we will." He swears, reaching out to take her hands in to his, He reels her hands up to his lips, and places a soft kiss on each of her knuckles.

As if bad table etiquette didn't matter anymore or even exists to him. Levi stands up and leans over the table towards the woman; Only to steal the best god damn kiss that he has ever had from her lips. That delicious kiss which left them both breathless; making one satisfied and the other one hungry for more.


	8. Bathing

After dinner the two lovers returned to their quarter. Levi held the door open for Natalya, as soon as she steps through the door he followed close behind. Natalya carefully took off her leather boots and placed them by the door as Levi instructed before. Levi walks pass her to a wooden door in the back of the room and disappears. Natalya yawns and crawls on the soft and plush queen bed, making herself comfortable. Her olive hued cheek pressed against the cool crisp pillow case. With one eye closed she watches the door waiting for Levi to return to her. He had disappeared to the other room where his private shower and tub were. The door was close, Natalya yawns once again, he probably wanted to bathe in peace. Behind the sealed door she heard the familiar roar of the tub come to life.

After several moments the roar of the tub dies down, exiting the bathing room was a topless and sinfully handsome man. Natalya notices that he was still dry, and that he still had his white pants on. Natalya squirms uncomfortably as he approached her. As he walks to her she heard his firm footstep move to her direction.

"Get in the bath," he ordered.

Natalya looks up at him and arcs an eyebrow at him, telling him to drop the tone in his voice. The raven haired man ignores her retorting gesture and repeats the order, "Armida, get in the bath tub now."

"No," she whines returning to cuddle up against the pillow, "I just got in to the bed Rivaille." She yawns exhausted.

"I know you're not laying on it with your filth," he growls.

Natalya groans annoyed, "Ugh… but I'm tired."

"After dinning with me you shouldn't be tired." He said with a scowl. Natalya felt so comfortable in his bed she didn't want to get out. She was afraid that once she moves she'll never get comfortable like this again.

"Armida…" he reaches out with his right hand and brushes his knuckles against her warm cheek. He then places a knee on the top of bed, leaning close to her ears. The man with the dark hair whispers seductively allowing his lips to brush gently against her ear, "It'll be worth your time."

This small romantic gesture sent a small volt to her heart. "Hmm…I sure hope so." She sits up facing him, "I know once I get back into bed I'll never be that comfortable again."

"Excellent, now get undressed." He orders huskily as he pecks her cheek. Natalya smiled while getting out of bed; and began to undo her two braids as she walks to the shower. Levi was right behind her. Natalya rakes her finger through her hair, allowing her wave of locks to cascade around her shoulders.

"I don't believe I've seen your hair down like that before." Levi commented intrigued. Suddenly she felt being pulled from behind, she felt Levi's familiar grip on her waist. The man pressed Natalya's back to his bare chest. He raises a hand from her waist and brushes the soft locks away from her ear exposing her neck. A deep growl locates its way to Natalya's eardrum. Sending sweet shivers down her spine, " I want you to wear it like this when we're alone."

Natalya felt her face heat up, she couldn't hide her embarrassment from Levi's keen vision. He had already noticed her ears turn pink.

"Levi, you know it's a uniform discrepancy to have it down like this." She breathes.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about it when you're in my quarters." He clicked his tongue stubbornly after hearing her remark.

Natalya pulled away from him as a playful smirk formed on her lips, "Perhaps you're right maybe I should wear my hair down like this. I'm sure the others won't mind."

Levi narrows his grey eyes on to the little woman, "I said 'when you're in my quarters'. I don't want nasty ass pigs to eyeball you. Your ravishing body belongs to me. And I alone."

She paused for a second after hearing his comment, "Well that's very sweet of you to say." She lilts turning on her heels; she carefully snakes her arms around his neck. Natalya pecks him softly on his lips. Levi kissed back with a light force as he pulled away slowly and wraps an arm around her waist. Natalya placed her cheek on his collar bone and inhales deeply through her nose.

An unusual scent tainted the air around them. The aroma was soft to the nose and yeti it had an alluring sweet smell to it. "Mm. What is that?" She purrs.

Levi turns her body to the tub. It was a large white tub standing on four golden lion legs. The tub was filled with two-thirds of warm water. The surface of the tub had foam at the top of it. "That is Lavender you're smelling." He said pleased that she finally noticed his work, "I have to gather some items. So just undress and get in the water." He ushers as he moves to the twin sinks. Levi crouches down to wooden cabinets under the grey stoned sinks.

Natalya unbuttons her clothes swiftly removing them all and tosses them to the stone floor. She walks to the large tub. Her green eyes notice the steam arising from the water. Cautiously she moves to the edge, dips a leg through the bubbles and into the warm welcoming water. She moans when calf was half way submerged into the water. Her ache in the calf was begging her to sit and rest awhile. Willingly she gives in and submerges herself in. The water rose up mid way to her biceps as she reclines back against the tub.

The woman closes her green eyes shut and lets out a heavenly moan, "Oh, Levi you shouldn't have…"

The compliment captures the short man's attention as he walked over to her with a small towel and a bar of soap in hand. Levi frowns at the clothes she left on the floor. "Armida, this will be the last time I pick your mess off the floor." He scolds putting the soap and towel on the edge of the tub, "I'm neither your mother nor your father." Yet Levi reluctantly picks up her white blouse and folds it neatly in to a square along with her trousers and under garment.

"Yes, love, I won't do it again." She murmurs not opening her eyes.

"Outstanding. I mean it," He said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She muses.

" I told you twice to get in the tub twice." he deadpans. And it took all of her strength not to roll her eyes at him. After he placed her clothes on the counter Levi returns to his woman's side. He picks up the towel and dips it in the water. Next, he then takes hold of the bar of soap and rubs it against the moist towel vigorously, creating suds of bubbles. He places the soap aside and reaches for Natalya's arm. In his possession with his with his strong calloused hands he gently begins to bathe her.

Surprised Natalya opens her eyes half way to watch the attractive man before her. Yes he was busy most of the time and his harsh personality came with this business. But it was his determination that he'd make time to spend with her that she liked. Like right now he should have been working, but Natalya knew he was probably sick of the paper work, that's why he's spending his evening with her. Levi's grey eyes followed his hand's movement as they traveled from her forearm to her shoulder. The short raven haired man's hand felt Natalya's smooth skin under his touch. Levi was amazing at clean, as far as Natalya knew. But shit she was getting a private massage from him!

Finally she opens both of her eyes, standing next to the tub she notices a walk in shower. The glass was designed to look as if it had water running down on it, to give the user privacy. Natalya's lips curved to the side as she envisions Levi and herself in it together. She imagines Levi turning the water from hot to cold pressing her body against the glass, with steam surrounding them. She could almost feel his heated thin lip bite against her bare naked flesh.

Not knowing this she squirms rubbing her tights together, Levi notes it with a dark smirk, "Oi, what's getting you all hot and bothered?"

Natalya snaps back to reality her green eyes dart to his grey ones, "What?"

"Tell me what you were just thinking."

"Nothing." She shoots back a little too quickly.

"Is that right?" he muses unconvinced, "I wonder if it had something to do with the shower?"

Crimson arises to her face making her beet red, knowing that he had figured it out.


	9. Listening

Suddenly Levi stops washing her and stands up. His hands began to undo his black belt, his white pants drop around his ankles. He wore black briefs, which kept his package in place. Knowing that he had Natalya's full and undivided attention; He takes them off reintroducing his rod to her.

Disappointed that Levi didn't have a hard on at the moment, Natalya was still impressed with his size none the less. Levi picks up his clothes and neatly folds them up as well and walks to the counter to place them there. Natalya grins looking at his well toned ass, as he walks to place them on the stoned counter. Levi turns noticing her goofy smile. "Are you enjoying the view?" he teases.

"You have no idea." She giggles.

"I'm joining you." Levi orders.

Natalya moves up welcoming him in with a sweet sexy smile as the water moves with her body. Levi now sat behind Natalya. He pulled Natalya back to his body so that she would sit between his legs, while reclined on his chest. Levi reaches back out to the edge of the tub and grabs the wet small towel.

"Where were we?" he whispers as he places the towel on her belly. He begins the ritual by rubbing her belly in small circles. As seconds passed he inched his way up to her breast, creasing them both with soap, and rubbing them gently with ease. Natalya shuffles uneasily as her hands rose from the water over Levi's hands. He squeezes lightly and traces his thumbs over her tan nipples.

Natalya gasps, "Levi that hurts."

He hums confused, "I didn't even start."Natalya removes his hands off of her breasts.

"They're sore…" she felt her own breasts squeezing gently, "Yeah really sore."

Levi holds back his comment about her chest looking swollen and a bit larger than usual. "You're probably going to start your period." He muses annoyed.

"You're right…" she sighs, "Can we sit and soak together? I'd like to talk to you."

"I suppose." He puffs.

"Tomorrow Hanji and I are going to some site where the titans used to roam." She chimes.

Levi snorts amused with her tone about visiting a destroyed site where dead bodies were. He began to play with a strand of her lock between his two fingers. "You're pretty excited about it."

"What gave it away?" she laughs lightly, "It's been a while since I left this fort."

"Castle." He corrects her.

"Yes, castle, sorry," she admits beginning to feel annoyed by his corrections, "Anyways, Hanji is taking a few cadets with her. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could take Jaeger with your permission."

Levi gathers a fist full of her hair and jerks it lightly. He forced her chin to be parallel to the tub making her looking up at the stones ceiling. "No," he murmurs nibbling on to her earlobe, "He's in my squad and under my watch."

Natalya rubs her cheek under Levi's jaw line, "Oh… okay."

"Why are you so opposed against being in my squad?" he asked whiling releases his grip on her hair.

Natalya kisses his cheek, "You could be a distraction to my research. I don't think Hanji would like that. "

Levi's hands slithered down to her thighs rubbing up and down, "I'm sure with a little discipline you'll be focused. I would much rather have you work in my office if you were in my squad."

Natalya felt she was getting pressured, she felt his hand move closer to her core, both for sex and to join his squad. She tries to hold her stance, "Oh but I like working with Hanji, Levi."

"Pity." He sighs, was he trying to cloud her judgment?

She spoke honestly, "I don't think you want Eren to be around me. Period."

His thumb begins to trace over her entrances' lips, "I don't think he's stable to run on an errand with you. What if he loses control and kills you?"

"But Levi I can take-"

He cuts her off roughly placing a finger in her, "You're not listening to me." He growls.

She felt agitated and uncomfortable being in the tub with him. A sudden impulse makes her act in a harsh way. "_You're _not listening to me. I think I'm done soaking." The water from the tub collapsed around as she got up quickly.

"Armida!" Levi extends his arm to snatch her arm. "Come back her please or so-"

She was too quick for him, she ignores him stepping out of the tub. She grabs a towel and wraps herself in it, leaving the bathroom. Natalya went to Levi's wardrobe and yanks a black long sleeve off the hanger. She allows the towel to collapse around her on to the floor. Pulling the cloth over her head and chest she storms off in to bed upset. Her green eyes screamed relief when they closed. The plush cover offered her shelter from Levi's over confidences and arrogance. Natalya laid there pissed off.

Levi followed Natalya after a few moments later. He had to drain the tub while figuring out what he said that might have upset her. Honestly he didn't want to deal with this childish behave of her's. It was out of character. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks out to the bedroom. Levi grimaces finding his lover in bed already. This wasn't the plan he visualized. All he wanted to do was to show her a good time and give her some affection. The candle light dinner and bathing with her was the plan.

He throws on a pair of briefs for his closet and picks up her wet towel off the floor. The perplexed man folds the towels up. He walks quietly over to Natalya's side of the bed, "I want to protect you. But you need to quit being so persistent about doing things your way."

"You mean quit doing my job?" She snaps looking at him.

"Let me do my job and protect you." He sighs, "Eren is _unstable_ he could kill you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She says nothing to him and closes her eyes.

Levi kisses her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Yeah, you too, Rivaille."

Levi smirks sort of surprised by the switch of roles. She called him by his last name. The man crawls in bed with her. They both fall a sleep after laying in silence.

(This part sucks, no?)


	10. Morning Glory (Lemon)

Natalya stirs waking up from her deep sleep. Sweat of perspiration was around her body making it unbearable for her to lay under this comforter. Her hair was a mess to be dealt with. She felt over heated with Levi next to her. For shit's sake he was boiling hot. Natalya carefully shuffles to lay on top of the cold covers of the bed. As soon as her skin touched the cool covers, she sighs relieved laying there.

Levi groans shifting around slowly; he rubs the sleep out of his eyes finally deciding to sit up. He sighs; looking next to his left Natalya laid on top of the cover half naked drifting back off to sleep. He extends his arm out and runs a finger down from her temple to her chin. Natalya's eyes flutter open half hooded, looking at his grey eyes.

"Are you leaving right now?" she questions sleepily.

"Yes, I have to wake the others up to train." He informs her.

She whimpers disappointed as she sat up close to him, "Aw… I wanted to spend some time with you." She leans over to him laying her head on his shoulder; she traces her fingers up and down his chest. Levi was surprised that she was up at this time it had to be around 5 in the morning. The time where he usually got up to wake the others.

"The cadets could use some extra sleep…" he muses pondering what changed her attitude after last night's random outburst, "What did you have in mind to spend the time?" He leans close to her lips.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she admits embarrassed, "I love you. And I hope you'll forgive me."

"Hey don't worry about it." He kisses her deeply tasting the sleep in her mouth, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Natalya breaks the kiss and shoves Levi back towards the pillows. Caught off guard, he smirks waiting to see her next move. She crawls towards him on all fours. Her lip forcefully met his once again. Levi wraps his arms around her kissing back hard with more passion. She places both of her hands on the side of his face cupping and kissing him back with equal force. Both of their tongues exploring around each other's hungry yet welcoming lips. Levi's hands explore her back rubbing up and down, under his shirt she was wearing. Natalya welcomed his touch with light moans. Finally she parts the kiss looking down on him with heated eyes.

"What would you like me to do?" She asks breathless.

He chuckles knowing what she meant, he wanted to hear her say it, so he played his card, "Meaning?"

"How do you want to be fucked?" she asks attentively.

Levi's eyes darkened she didn't care to beat around the bush. "I want you to figure it out."

Natalya kisses him back running her lips down his chest to his abdomen. She followed his happy trail down to the large tent in his briefs.

"Levi, help me," She tugs at his black briefs. Levi pounce at the opportunity to help her, it was the way she was acting that had him so turned on beyond belief. She looked so determined to get him off. He takes them off effortlessly as his rod stood out to full length waiting for her.

"You never cease to surprise me," she laughs meaning it as she eyes his rod.

Natalya moves down to his shaft and takes him into her hand as she lay down on her stomach. Natalya warps her fingers snug around his rod getting a feel for him. Large, thick, and straight. His gray eyes were set on her waiting and watching her as she got into it. She stokes his shaft from the base to his crown with her thumb slowly. She held him in her hand her fingers curled securely around him. She starts off with a slowly rhythm sliding her hand up and down his rod. She felt Levi's body rock slowly with her fist's movement. She leaned close to his rod and ran her pick muscle around the crown.

"Haah…" Levi gasps wincing.

Natalya was intrigued by his reaction when her tongue licked around the tip. So she repeated it again. Levi shudders underneath her fighting to keep his bearing. Oh, he's resisting. The sadistic little woman decides to change it up a bit. She kissed the crown of his penis as if she was kissing Levi's lips. Her tongue swirls around the rim. Her bottom lip stokes the edge of the crown slowly. She took in him her mouth inch by inch. Only half way though she didn't want to him to come any time soon.

Natalya rubs Levi's inner thighs promoting him to make a sound. He fights it. Her hands slide further in to his thighs to cradle his balls. She uses her nails to make small torturous circles to Levi's pair of boys. Levi tosses his head back groaning. His hand slides up to Natalya's head tangling his fingers into her hair. Levi pulls his fist back yanking her head along with her hair. But as he did that, Natalya made sure her teeth raked against his flesh.

"Woman…" He hissed through clenched teeth, "Stop that!"

So she did. Levi catches his breath, wondering why she wasn't back to pumping him. His eyes were half hooded with lust he grab his rod and placed it in front of her lips, urging her to continue. Natalya had a smug look on her face filled with confidence that read as 'Oh, you _**didn't**_ actually want me to stop_.'_

"Natalya, open your fucking mouth, please," Levi demands softly.

Willing she parts her lips as Levi slides his rod into her mouth. He groans feeling her hot moist mouth holds him tight. She sucks him carefully paying attention to his facial expressions. She twists and turns her lips. Her tongue teases and dances around him. Sucking him hard.

Levi's mind was in a haze, a trance as he felt her mouth bob up and down. He couldn't figure out if she was horny or if this was a makeup sex for last night. His mouth was open allowing hard labor gasps to past through. He felt a marvelous sensation build up he struggles controlling himself from forcing her to deep throat him. His dark charcoal eyes watched Natalya as he fought to keep his lids open. He hated the fact that Natalya was only sucking around his rod. He growls to her, "Loosen up your jaw…"

And she did. Only curious to see what Levi would do. She wanted to make him feel good just like the way she felt in the closet with him. She figures that Levi would tell her how he wanted to come off at this point. His hand presses the back of her head making her take on his full length. Her lips slide around his rod allowing it to touch the back of her throat. He withheld a moan. She returns to sucking him up and down, her teeth occasionally gazing his shaft. His balls would rhythmically pat against her chin, as they rocked in bed. The pillows were falling off the bed as they tried to sync their movements together.

"Fuck Natalya…" He cried lightly, "Stop…"

She didn't want to stop. Natalya was enjoying watching Levi crumble before her mouth. She cradles his balls once more juggling them in her hand. Levi pulls her head back by her hair.

"Stop," he groans.

She shakes him lose and ignores him swirling her tongue around his crown. Before Levi could prevent what was about to happen to Natalya. He felt a force ripe through his entire body, he losing himself in the strong pull. He trusts his hips as his whole body shudders releasing into her mouth.

Natalya chokes feeling a strong bittersweet taste flow in her mouth. She pulls away gags for air as she removes him out of her mouth.

Levi's breathing was difficult to regulate as his chest ascends and descends. Levi lays back lost in the euphoric tide as he watches Natalya. He'd tend to her as soon as he came off the high he was on. The little woman used her arm to wipe the semen off her chin. He groans amazed with what the woman did to him.

Natalya crawls to Levi's chest sitting on his lap. Levi notices that she had a mischief look about herself. Smiling all innocent like. Just what had gotten in to her for him to be blown like that? He didn't care for the solution, as long as she was here with him. He leans up and locking his lips against hers tasting himself lingering on her mouth.

He pulls away remembering that he had something to do, but for the first time in forever he was unsure of what it was. His mind was still trapped in the haze of sensations, "Natalya, holy fuck, what was that?"

Her hands went back to his crotch feeling that he barely even limped. "Sir, that was just part of my plan. Allow me to show you the rest."

"Alright then, as you were." He orders.


	11. Authority

Heels clicked quickly down the empty deserted hallway. Green eyes scanning every door that went past her peripheral. Head of hair brush neatly back into a pony tail. It was Natalya looking for something better yet some one. When she finally arrive to the door she was looking for she opens it. Finding a teenager dressing by his bed, he quickly threw on his khaki jacket, "Ma'am! What are you doing here?"

"Jaeger, I've been granted permission to take you out for my research," she lies.

"Oh, really?" he asks, "That's new to me."

Natalya sighs irritated she straightens her back looking up at Eren, " Are you under minding my authority? I will gladly inform Levi that his method of training is inadequate if you're still questioning my ability to delegate orders."

"No, ma'am, not at all!" the boy answers frighten.

"Well then let's go. Hanji is waiting outside." Natalya grins pleased that everything is going accordingly to plan.

The two soldiers walked outside to the stable where the horses and the others were waiting. The smell of dew and hay entwined with the cool air. Cricket chirps were replaced with bird calls. The sun was barely raising painting the sky a deep purple a lighting burn orange. As Natalya and Eren both approached the stables they notice that there were other cadets out there waiting. Natalya notices a tall blonde man that began to walk to their direction.

"Eren, Good morning!" The man greets the teenager.

"Reiner, don't greet me. Greet her!" Eren jerks his chin to Natalya who was standing by his flank.

Poor Reiner didn't get the hint because a puzzled expression coats his face.

"Oh, don't tell me that's-" He was cut off by a sudden shriek.

"Armida!"

Alarmed Natalya almost jumps out of her skin. A familiar woman with a high messy bun throws herself at Natalya. Hanji embraces her assistant carefully as if the little woman was made of glass. The woman with the glasses whispers in her ear, "What happened to you?"

Natalya tilts her head confused, "Hanji, what are you talking about?"

Before they could say anything else to each other the two women were interrupted by a short bald guy. "Hey, Potato girl and I just finished prepping the horses. We're ready to go when you are."

Hanji had released Natalya and left to gather her own horse.

The tall blonde guy pales looking at the woman, "You're Armida?"

"Yes. Yes I am Natalya Armida." She says as she scans his face wondering what made him look so uneasy.

The tall man throws his fist over his chest to salute her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not a stickler for proper salutes." She waves at him to stop. She had forgotten that she was a higher ranking then the others. No wonder the man was worrying.

"Yes, ma'am." He drops his fist.

"So how's Krista doing?" Eren asks the blonde man.

He had deep golden eyes that were filled with energy and admiration for the teenager's question. The large man had a heavy built of muscle. "She's at home taking care of Ayden." He answers smiling giving Eren a hard pat on the back. Eren winces in pain Reiner didn't know his strength.

Confused Natalya had to ask, "Who's Ayden?"

A woman with short black hair calls out to Eren, "Eren!"

"Oh man, Mikasa needs me," Eren said attempting to sound disappointed he walks over to the lady.

"My eleven months old son," He boasts, "After all true man has to provide for his family. Eren doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"You have a child?" Surprising Reiner despite what he thought of the assistant, she sounds concern her green eyes sparkles, "Why aren't you spending time with your family?"

"I spend all time I can with them. Today I just got an order to help Hanji out." He answers grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Lya!" Hanji calls out to her, "Come over here!"

Natalya smiles softly to Reiner, "I hope we can speak again."

"No worries we will soon." He leaves walking up to his horse getting ready to climb on top of its back.

The grass under Natalya boot crumble as she approaches her horse's stable where Hanji was. The scientist looked at Natalya with a solemn expression studying her. Her horse August was behind Hanji patiently waiting for Natalya. Hanji looked as if she was in pain.

"Hanji, can you please explain to me what that was back there?" The assistant mentions picking up her August saddle.

"You're pregnant." Hanji remarks getting teary eyed.

Natalya was taken aback by the sudden outburst she sputters, "N-No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." Hanji swears taking a step toward Natalya.

Natalya drops the saddle on to the dusty floor, producing a small cloud of dust to stir. Frighten Natalya knew that Hanji was never wrong when it came to observation; she squeaks backpedaling wanting to hear her explanation, "W-What makes you say that?"

"Your body." Hanji reports, "You've been eating bread nonstop. Your chest is swollen. You've gain about five percent of baby fat on to your body."

Scared Natalya looks down on her stomach, lifting up her tucked shirt. Natalya shows Hanji her stomach. Natalya sees nothing abnormal her stomach was flat like always.

"When was the last time you and Levi had sexual intercourse?" Hanji pressed.

"I don't know a few weeks," She flushes embarrassed to tell her that Levi and her only had sexual intercourse once.

"Lya, you're not helping this case."

"Five or four weeks…" She confesses fearing the truth. Realizing it Natalya had not had her period yet. She's been so focused on work and other things she had forgotten her period. Natalya recollects their conversation dealing with the beard in the lab.

"_I know I've been watching you eat beard for about a week now," Hanji notes audibly to Natalya. "You're giving yourself anxiety." _

"Hanji you suspected it didn't you?" she jeers.

"No at the time I didn't. It was a mere analyzes... A hypothesis if you will." Hanji reasons, "But over time I got suspicious."

"I can't tell Levi!" Natalya whimpers, fearing what he might do. Poor Natalya she was on the brink of crying, "Hanji, you can't tell him, either!"

"What?!" Hanji exclaims scared, "Are you insane? It's bad enough that he doesn't like me, Lya. But when he finds out I kept this away from him. He'll… He'll-"

"No he won't! You cannot tell Levi. I promise not to let him know that you knew. I don't want you to get in trouble. I will tell him myself!" she pleads to her captain.

"Fine, I don't feel right about this. When are you going to tell him?" Hanji asks.

"When the time is right." She sighs picking up the saddle off the floor.

"Where is Levi?" Hanji asks.

"He's s-sleeping right, now" Natalya stammers.

"Sleeping?" Hanji repeats, "That's unusual."

"Yes he's was really… tried." Natalya said feeling the air turn awkward.

"I don't think you should go with us." Hanji informs Natalya.

"What?" Natalya snaps, "I don't need another Levi trying to tell _me_ where I should go and what I should do."

"But Lya!" Hanji starts to protest.

"No, I want to go to this site. I will be careful. And that's final."


	12. Short lived

Horse hooves clicked along the surface of the earth. The sun was officially out, but hidden by the thick leaves of the forest as the group moved together. Starting from the rear of the group was Connie and Sasha, in the middle was Eren, Mikasa, and Reiner, leading the small group was Hanji and Natalya by her side, all on horseback. The three dimensional maneuvering clicked along side of their horses' saddles.

Hanji constantly looked over to Natalya making sure that she was alright. Natalya kept her green eyes straight ahead lost in thought, to even notice Hanji. She tries to look at every angle of her new interesting situation. She pictured various scenarios of how she would break it to Levi that she was carrying his child:

One) she thought about waltzing into his office and announcing to him that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she couldn't picture Levi jumping out of his desk to congratulate her, and tell her that he was excited to be a father. That didn't seem like it going to happen anytime soon, either.

Two) she could tell him the truth, while bursting into tears; and confessing to him that she is frightened of bringing an innocent child in to this cruel, cruel, cold world. But this time she pictured Levi's stone cold personality into motion. 'I'm a busy soldier trying to keep the walls from falling into the mouths of titans. And you want me to play house with you.'

She was filled with mixed emotions such as confusion, fear, and curiosity. She didn't know what to do! It's not like everyday you'd meet a high ranking officer who'd be willing to have a family in middle of a war; while humanity is depending on him to save them from death. Natalya was afraid of telling him the truth, because she didn't know how he would react to this whole thing. She didn't want to lose Levi!

Yet, Natalya was curious what _if_ she decides to have the child? Well perhaps it would mark end the chapter of her survey corps life and end being with the Captain. It had the possibility of opening new chapters up for her and the baby. She would be fine raising the child up by herself. Like her mother who raised Natalya and her sister. But she couldn't bear the burden of telling the child that 'His father didn't want anything to do with him, because he was busy with slaying monsters.'

The worst darkest thought imaginable appears in her head,

'Mommy what happened to daddy?'

'Oh, sweetie, he died in the stomach of a titan.'

It was death. She didn't want the child to grow up without a father. Also she didn't want the child to be scarred like her when _she_ was a girl. She lost her father around the age of ten. When she was little she tried to imagine his finally moments on the frontline. She kept wondering if he ever coward before the titan or fought it face on.

"Armida…we're here…" she hears.

"ARMIDA!" Hanji yells on top of her lungs, "Snap out of it!"

Natalya blinks a couple of times before she realizes where they are. They were in front of a large wooden entrance to Wall Rose that led to a nearby district.

"What are we doing here, again?" Eren asked.

"We're gathering supplies for the kitchen cook," Hanji announces.

"What?" Natalya blurts outraged she snaps her head to Hanji's direction.

"I said 'we're gathering food supplies for this month,'"

"I thought you said we were going out to a site where the titans use to roam."

Hanji shrugs her shoulders, "There's been a change of plans, Lya."

The baldly of the group laughs relieved, "No titans?"

"Nuh-uh just shopping for food," she repeats looking at the group, "There's three wagons in the farmers' market waiting for us. Two horsemen per wagon. Armida, I want you to sit this one out."

Natalya was so disappointed and crushed by Hanji's order. She wanted to throw herself off the wall, for getting her hopes up. Worst of all she took off with Eren under Levi's nose. She had an idea of what would be waiting for her when she got back. A furious short man who's trust had been betrayed and destroyed by the woman he loved. The idea of jumping off the wall seemed to appeal to her even more than it did before.

The giant wooden gate opened up to society's life. The horses walked on through. There were white buildings and homes with red shingles on top. The sun was in the blue sky. Noble women and men walked around the district, greeting the soldiers as they moved on through. Kids ran up beside their mothers to wave at the gang.

The blonde Sits up tall, keeping his eyes straight, and ignoring the patrons. Connie and Sasha had a nervous smile pastured on their faces as they wave at the kids. Eren looks around his surrounding studying the face that looked to them as heroes. Hanji kept on riding in front, while Natalya looked down at August's black mane with get interest.

Venders of all types were on each side of the road, as the soldiers move to the soul of the district it began to get crowded. Farmers were selling bags of potatoes and apples or either blankets and clothes. Hanji and the others hop off their horses, except for Natalya. She was unsure of how to get off of the creature without sliding on her stomach. Hanji notices Natalya's issue, she walks on over and extends her arms out to her.

"This is embarrassing…" She mutters flushing red. Right now Armida felt like a small clueless child stuck in a high tree.

"C'mon, Lya." Hanji gushes, encouraging Natalya to leap into her arms.

"N-no thank you…"

Hanji takes one of her hands and gently pulls her over August's saddle. The scientist's hand held her waist so she wouldn't fall over. With the help from Hanji Natalya gets off the horse safely land softly on her heel.

"Stay by my side alright? We don't want to split up." Hanji orders.

Natalya took hold of August's reins and guides him to follow along her and Hanji. Hanji comes across a man with chipped teeth selling sweet potatoes. The glasses wearing tall woman was engaged into a conversation with the vender. Natalya stands there, petting August as he neighs nuzzling her cheek. A small group of children carefully walked up to Natalya. The group was made of one boy and a small little girl. The boy was excited to see the woman; however the little blonde girl shys away behind the older brother.

"Wow, are you from the survey corps?" The boy with messy blonde hair asks.

Amused with the company Natalya grins, "Yes, sir, I am." She knees close to the earth to speak with the children before her.

"That's so cool!" he compliments, "Can I touch your 3d gear?"

"Yes you may." She grants.

The little boy eagerly ran his fingers along the warm metal. His blue eyes observed the contraption carefully, "This shoots out the hooks, right?"

"Yes, you got that right."

The little girl was right behind him peeking over, his back to look at the horse. The boy gasps as though he remembers something that he had forgotten, "My sister really likes your horse. But she's big scaredy cat."

"Hey, now don't be mean to her," Natalya scolds, "That's your sister!"

Turning her attention from the boy to the girl Natalya gave her a sweet smile, the small girl squeaks, "Hi…"

"Would you like to ride August?" she offers, "He's a big sweetheart."

The horse neighs happily. The girl's blue eyes sparkles with delight! August clicks his hooves against the ground as if he understood the conversation. Natalya looks over her shoulder noticing that Hanji was still talking about prices with the old man.

"All right, hop aboard." She stands up, " Now, Sir you get on first. I'll hand you your sister so she can sit up front."

"Cool!"

August held the two kids on his back. He kept his head up high showing off to the kids of what a good horse he is. Natalya held his rein guiding them through the crowd. The kids giggle and laugh petting him, Also they kept showering the horse with compliments. People around the market, look to Natalya wondering why she was giving two kids a horse ride. Some people smiled and others shook their heads in disapproval. Right now Natalya didn't care these kids were enjoying themselves. As usual all good things must come to an end.

"Robbie! Abbey!" A voice shouts out angrily, "There you are!"

"Mommy!" The kids look surprised and scared. It was their mother Natalya assumes. Natalya slows down the horse changes his pace to a halt.

"What did you do now?" she spat out.

Natalya walks in front of the kids as if to protect them from the lady's insults. "I was just giving them a ride on my horse." She explains hoping that the woman would settle down and understand the situation.

"_You_ don't touch my kids," the woman walks up the horse snatching the boy and girl off the horse, "My babies don't need to be influenced by the likes of you."

Natalya releases the reins and step towards the woman. Narrowing her eyes on the stupid being she balls her fist. Before, Natalya could beat the woman into a bloody lifeless pulp. Someone had a grip on her arm pulling her back. Natalya turns seeing a large masculine figure hover behind her wearing the same uniform as she did.

"I'm terribly sorry about that miss!" Reiner shoots the lady an apologetic smile, "Your kids were lost. So she decided to help them find you."

"Is that right?" She asks shooting her chin up to look at the man.

"I believe so," Reiner.


End file.
